


The Problem With Sleepovers

by ellamillerali



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt Phil Lester, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Trans Phil Lester, Transgender, blood tw, i always bash my 13yo self for this shit but everybody seems to like this so here, the way this got hundreds and hundreds of notes on tumblr in 2014-, wait this is lowkey extremely sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellamillerali/pseuds/ellamillerali
Summary: Teenage FTM!Phil starts his period in the middle of the night, while sharing a bed with Dan - who doesn’t even know Phil is trans.





	The Problem With Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is from when I was a kid. Do what you wish with that knowledge

Ever since Phil was thirteen, this had been his absolute worst fear. He could easily pass as though he were born male, as he looked very masculine. He came out to most people within the first couple weeks of knowing them, just so there was no “How long have you been keeping this from me?” kind of thing.

He hit it off with Dan right away. Right away. He didn’t even think about coming out, since he had only just met him, but before Phil knew it, he was riding his bike over to Dan’s to spend the night.

Spending the night meant sleeping.

In Dan’s bed.

Next to him.

It may have been some form of a sign, or maybe Phil’s uterus just had a thing about outing him accidentally.

He should have expected it, really. Nothing could ever go correctly for Phil, it seemed.

His biological sex always found a new way to fuck things up.

The night had been going great. They had played a couple of games, filmed two videos - one for each of their channels - and ordered a pizza. They stayed up talking until eleven, eventually realizing that it was Sunday night and tomorrow was a school night, and getting in bed.

Phil could tell something was off as soon as he stretched out on the bed beside Dan. He assumed it was just a regular stomach ache, maybe some gas.

He drifted off to sleep.

It was two in the morning when he awoke, his insides feeling like they were being torn out.

Oh, he knew exactly what this feeling was.

In an instant, he was fully awake, and in a complete panic. The insides of his legs were sticky with blood, and he could tell that the sheets were a little bloody.

Phil sprung out of bed, rushing to the connected bathroom to assess the situation.

His underwear was completely ruined, along with his shorts.

Phil sighed angrily, because what can he do now? Dan is basically sleeping in his blood, and he isn’t even out to him yet.

Saying something along the lines of ‘Yeah, I’m transgender and I just got my period while sleeping in a bed with you’ doesn’t seem in any way appealing, but it also seems inevitable, and Phil grits his teeth because he can’t imagine doing that with dry eyes.

Ironically, his eyes well up at the thought of crying in front of Dan, especially about this. He lets the tears fall, rolling down his cheeks and onto the small green rug on the floor.

More thoughts hit him.

Dan could be transphobic.

Dan might hate him.

Nononono.

At this point, Phil was in a total, complete state of panic, not to mention the fact that if he didn’t get a pad at some point, he was going to be in serious, serious trouble.

His body took this moment of anxiety as an opportunity to throw some cramps into the picture, and it took maybe around a minute for Phil to end up curled into himself on Dan’s bathroom floor, muffling moans of pain with his arm.

He eventually managed to get some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet. Even if there, not surprisingly, were no pads in Dan’s bathroom, there was ibuprofen.

Thank god.

Phil sat down on the toilet.

His thoughts varied from "How the fuck do I do this?" to "I can’t fucking do this."

There was a little "I have to do this" in there as well.

Seconds after, on the other side of the door, Phil faintly heard sheets rustling.

No. No, no no.

A little more rustling, then a groggy Dan gasped.

Nonononononono.

Dan flipped on the lamp, and little pattering footsteps rushed towards the bathroom.

“Phil? What's going on?” Dan whispered urgently, tapping on the bathroom door.

“I’m fine, I’m just using the bathroom.”

“You’re fucking bleeding, let me in!” Dan hissed in reply.

“Dan, I’m going to let you in, but please don’t freak out. Promise me.”

“I don’t know! You’re injured! I don’t know!”

“I’m not injured, Dan.” Phil assured.

Dan was quiet for a couple seconds.

“What? Phil, can I please come in? I promise I won’t freak out.”

Phil clicked the lock open, and Dan stepped in, quickly glancing up and down Phil’s body, looking for an injury.

“I’m not hurt.”

“What…what are you…” Dan stuttered, blinking.

Phil looked at the floor, willing himself to be able to say it.

But he didn’t have to.

“Phil…look at me.” Dan walked over, taking Phil’s chin in his hand.

Phil looked up slowly, tears running slowly down his cheeks.

“Are you trans?”

All Phil could do was nod.

“Hey, hey, it's okay. It’s okay.” Dan whispered, his voice comforting and soothing.

“Y-you’re not mad? That I didn’t tell you?” Phil sniffed, messily wiping his shaking arm over his eyes, gritting his teeth to keep more tears from falling.

“Of course not. Everyone comes out at their own pace. I know that. Now come on, we have some stuff in the main bathroom.”

Dan pulled Phil along, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

Phil could just think about how goddamn lucky he got. Dan didn’t even question him, just led him to what he needed.

So goddamn lucky.

“What about the bed?” Phil mumbled, biting his lip.

In response, Dan went into his closet and pulled out two sleeping bags.

“Dan, you’re a genius.”

“I know right?” Dan replied, smirking.

Once the two were comfortably snuggled into their sleeping bags, laying on the floor next to each other, Phil asked.

“Dan, isn’t it kind of weird?”

“What?”

“I mean, I look masculine, but I have, you know. Isn’t that…weird?”

Dan scooted closer to Phil, turning over so he could make eye contact. “I don’t find it that odd. I mean, it’s fairly uncommon, but it doesn’t bother me. My whole family is really accepting of that sort of stuff.”

“God, that means so much. You don’t know how worried I was that you’d be transphobic or something.”

“I would never! Now stop thinking so loud. Go to sleep,” Dan chuckled, yawning as if on cue.

“Night, Dan.” Phil closed his eyes, and within a matter of minutes, he was sleeping soundly.


End file.
